


Day 33 - At the Break of Dawn

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Slash, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They discovered that Afghanistan gave John a second trauma to carry around by accident.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 33 - At the Break of Dawn

They discovered that Afghanistan gave John a second trauma to carry around by accident in the early days of their relationship.

It was a cool spring morning – not only outside but inside as well because Sherlock had been to lazy to close the window properly the evening before.

Dawn was just something to guess in the distance but the birds had already started singing, waking John who had always been a light sleeper.

Under the blankets it was warm and cosy and he snuggled against his lover, who stirred and sighed contentedly.

John sneaked under the blanket and started to kiss his way down Sherlock’s spine, which caused the other man to turn onto his back. The blanket settled itself closely on John and he suddenly had a very vivid flashback of being covered by hot sand, hiding from enemy patrols, the small breathing holes providing not nearly enough air.

He sat up, throwing off the blanket in the process, heart racing, breath completely out of rhythm.

The upside of having a very observant boyfriend is that Sherlock, although half asleep, knew immediately that something was very wrong.

***

Dawn found them sitting wrapped into each other’s arms, John talking softly about the mission and everything that went wrong, crying silently in the safe embrace of his partner until he felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'holes'.


End file.
